


Time After Time

by FluffandMonsters



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Rewrite: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Love, Reunions, Running, Short & Sweet, TenRose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandMonsters/pseuds/FluffandMonsters
Summary: A fix-it dreaming about what could have happened if it wasn't for that ****** DALEK who shot The Doctor as he was running towards Rose in The Stolen Earth.Inspired by just how fast Rose and The Doctor ran towards each other in that scene.My first fic so please let me know what you think! <3
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Time After Time

“When you met Rose, did she say anything else? Think, Donna. Did she say anything else?”

Donna frowned at the ground, desperately trying to remember. She looked back at The Doctor’s frantic face, about to apologise, when she saw her. Rose Tyler, standing in the distance, over The Doctor’s left shoulder. A tentative smile broke over her face.

“Why don’t you tell her yourself?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened and his brow furrowed, his mouth still open. He didn’t seem to be breathing.

“Wh-” He barely seemed to be allowing breath out of his body to form words. Donna turned her eyes to Rose, slightly nodding towards her to show The Doctor where to look. He span around, the look of shock and confusion frozen on his face. Rose. 

Rose Tyler was standing at the end of the deserted, decimated street, smiling her dazzling smile and saving the Earth just by existing. 

The first few steps were numb, he barely registered them happening. All he knew was that she was everything he wanted in the universe, and he needed to get to her, to cover the distance between them. Seeing her running towards him triggered a rush of adrenaline as he realised she was real. Rose had found him. 

The realisation forced a desolate surge of energy through his lungs, gaining as much speed as his limbs could physically cope with, running faster than he’d ever run in his life. He felt as light as air; he would have laughed, if he had any breath to spare. Instead he allowed himself a broad, open smile as he dashed his arms fiercely and pounded his feet into the wet concrete. He could hardly believe it, he hardly dared to smile but couldn't help himself; his body was taking over. All thoughts of the end of the world were halted by the face of the woman at the other end of the street. 

Rose threw her gun to the ground, her throat constricting from where she’d been running the streets of London for hours now. She was exhausted, but ignored the pain in her windpipe because she could now make out the excitement in his eyes, the colour in his cheeks. There was no way she was slowing down. Her heartbeat was thudding in her ears and her lungs felt like they were on fire, but she kept running. Ten metres and she’d be where she belonged, back with the man she loved, the man she would do anything for. She forced one leg in front of the other, still beaming, not trusting her luck that she’d finally found him. She did not get this far to stop running.

Five meters, she was there in front of him, her face, her eyes, Rose Tyler was so close. Just a few more seconds of physical pain, and he’d be able to touch her, hold her again. His mouth spread into a gloriously happy smile as he finally reached her.

Rose couldn’t believe it. He was in front of her, The Doctor was actually front of her. He was running so fast that for a second she was worried he’d crash right into her, but he managed to stumble to a halt just in front of her, as she covered the final few steps towards him.

They stared at each other, gasping back their breath, beaming, drinking each other in, for the space of a heartbeat before they swiftly closed the distance between then in a kiss that neither had ever believed possible. Rose’s hands flew to him, and she tightly threaded her fingers through his hair. The Doctor firmly held the side of her face with one hand, pulling her body to his with the other around her waist. Tears sparkled past their closed eyelashes, and they smiled against the others' lips as they held each other. 

Donna watched from the TARDIS as The Doctor and Rose released each other from their kiss and held each other in a tight hug. He picked her up and span her around, laughing like she’d never heard him laugh before. He put her down eventually, and Donna saw them resting their foreheads together as they spoke words she could not hear. They tenderly kissed again, their bodies intertwining. Donna remained in the open TARDIS door, keeping an eye out on the street, on red alert for any danger. Frightened as she was, she was so grateful she was able to look after The Doctor in this moment, as he had done countless times for her. 

Donna's eyes sparkled and she smiled as she hugged her arms around her chest. Her heart broke with joy to see her best friend, a man who carried the world on his shoulders and whose kindness seemed reserved only for saving lives of others, finally embracing the woman he loved.

He looked at home in her arms. 

She’d never seen him so happy.


End file.
